bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Metus
Metus was an Agori of the Ice Tribe. He later joined the Rock Tribe after betraying all of Bara Magna. History During the Core War, Metus, as any other member of the Ice Tribe, served under the Element Lord of Ice. After the Shattering, Metus, with a part of the Ice Tribe which had be stranded on Bara Magna, settled in the White Quartz Mountains. He worked as a Trader,Glatorian recruiter, and a Glatorian Trainer. Metus set out of his village and searched over Bara Magna for a Glatorian who could fight and win in the Arena Magna matches on the behalf of his tribe. Shortly before the arrival of Mata Nui on Bara Magna, Metus turned traitor and decided that it would suit him to unite the Skrall and Bone Hunter tribes. He threatened Tuma into this, saying that the Skrall would fall if they weren't united. He also spied on his own people, giving the raiders opportunities to attack the Agori (an example was alerting the Skrall of a trade caravan bound for Tajun, letting Bone Hunters raid it and having Tajun go hungry). When Mata Nui, inside the Mask of Life, landed on Bara Magna, he created a body for himself and with the help of his new Scarabax shield he defeated a Vorox, Metus was travelling with the Thornatus V9 and he met Mata Nui, Metus took him to the village of Vulcanus where the fight between Strakk and Ackar was taking place. After Mata Nui saved Ackar from losing the battle, Metus offered him to become the new Glatorian leader but Mata Nui turned down and Metus fled. Mata Nui later found out about Metus's treachery and used the Ignika to turn Metus into a serpent. He later attempted to kill Mata Nui, Vastus, Ackar, and Kiina, but his plan was thwarted by Click and other Scarabax. Sahmad's Tale Sometime around the battle of Mata Nui and Teridax, Metus developed the Dreaming Plague. He soon made contact with Sahmad and Telluris, and told them of his condition. Later, the three of them set of to try and find the cause of the disease but were dragged underground by a mysterious tentacle. In an Illusion, Metus, along with Sahmad, were recovered by other Agori. The Agori and Matoran even used the Ignika to turn him back into an Agori, but it did not help and Metus died. After Sahmad had recovered from this vision, he, along with Telluris, found him, only Metus was an Agori again. They then tried to run to the surface from the healing chamber they were in, and found the surface only to find that the glowing creature they tried to escape from was on the surface too. Powers and Tools Metus wielded an Ice blade and a shield to be ready for any challenges on his search. After being transformed into a snake by Mata Nui, his tail doubled as a drill. Bionicle.com Description Metus was a fast-talking, shameless promoter type, always trying to work a deal. His main job is travelling around promoting Glatorian matches and recruiting new fighters. He's very good at recognizing talent, especially Glatorian talent, and talking people into things. Metus isn't big on fighting, but he can hold his own if he has to. He thinks only of himself, which makes it hard for him to predict the behaviour of those who fight for a cause. Set Information Metus was released in 2009 as a box set with a piece count of 14. The set number was 8976. References The source of this information is the 2009 page, which takes its sources from official Lego product descriptions and information given by Greg Farshtey. Trivia *Metus was voiced by David Leisure in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. *Metus' name may have been derived from the word 'Metis' who was a Greek goddess. The word translates to "cunning" which would describe Metus' treacherous personality. *Metus' name may have also been derived from the Latin word "Metus". Which means "fear". Appearances *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Cursed Beings Category:Agori Category:Ice Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Ice Tribe Category:Rock Tribe